Foldable wheelchairs including power wheelchairs usually contain a cross brace structure. The cross brace assembly of the present invention is self-supporting and has a positioning assembly so that the side frames of the wheelchair can be laterally and vertically positioned with respect to one another.
Foldable wheelchairs have been known for some time, and the advantages are numerous with respect to managing the wheelchair when it is not in use, or for transportation of the chair. Mostly this feature has been provided for relatively light-weight, manual wheelchairs. However, the same feature is an advantage for power wheelchair users who need to transport, and even occasionally to store their wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,390 relates to a folding mechanism for a power wheelchair which is used with a sling-type seat. However, many users prefer or even require rigid seating as provided by a van seat or a captain""s seat structure. Thus, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a folding arrangement which when opened will provide a frame structure that can be used to support a rigid seat assembly such as a van seat or a recliner structure. The current invention is suitable for use on a power wheelchair; however, it is envisioned that it could also be used on a foldable manual wheelchair.
A positioning brace located on the base portion of one cross arm of a wheelchair supports the top portion of the remaining cross brace while a positioning link acts to position an upper horizontal and lower horizontal member of a side frame in a generally upright position. A corresponding position brace and positioning link are located on the other cross bar as well.